Amante a la antigua
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Fic para celebrar este día de san Valentín, con mi pareja favorita. Espero les guste. Muchas felicidades a todos y todas.


Fic para celebrar el Día del Amor y la Amistad, basado en una canción es de Roberto Carlos, los personajes pertenecen a sus autoras: Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi (excepto Marianne).

* * *

><p><strong>AMANTE A LA ANTIGUA<strong>

George compró la acostumbrada rosa para Marianne, al llegar al Banco de Chicago. Los empleados le miraron y sonrieron, algunos divertidos, algunos incluso con cierta sorna. Era tan diferente ver al serio y flemático caballero europeo sonreír por cualquier motivo, cuando hasta hacía algunos meses, su semblante siempre permanecía serio, aunque jamás perdía la cortesía y la magnífica educación con la que trataba a sus interlocutores. Todos rumoreaban sobre el nuevo estado del asistente del Presidente del Banco de Chicago: George Johnson estaba comprometido, y nada menos que con una de las pupilas de sir William Albert Andley, patriarca del clan recién presentado ante la alta sociedad de Chicago.

Al de día hoy, el amor impregnaba cada acción del señor Johnson. Sonreía a sus subalternos y a su jefe; su tono de voz, antes serio y hasta frío, se había vuelto cálido y, por primera vez, se interesó en los problemas menores de quienes lo rodeaban. No es que antes fuera un mal jefe, o intransigente. No, George Johnson siempre había sido un hombre bueno, pero demasiado frío en su trato hacia los demás. Desde su compromiso con la señorita Marianne White Andley, la calidez humana impregnaba cada acción de este maduro caballero.

Depositó la rosa en el florero de cristal que tenía para ese fin en su despacho. El mismo puso agua para mantenerla fresca. Siempre variaba en el color, su novia no tenía preferencia por un tono en especial: rojas, rosas, amarillas, blancas… toda la gama del arcoiris había sido entregada en rosas, a la joven rubia de ojos azules y sonrisa cautivadora. Tomó asiento ante su escritorio, a fin de comenzar a revisar la correspondencia del día y sonrió al ver la fotografía, en color sepia, que mostraba la figura de su novia. "Novios", pensó, "a mi edad y estoy de novio" se sonrojó ligeramente, al pensar en la dimensión de dicha palabra. Prefería presentarla como su prometida, que al fin y al cabo, era el estatus de la muchacha.

Desde que se comprometieran, las flores no faltaban. George era sumamente atento y caballeroso. Y aunque no tenía la más mínima experiencia romántica, su cabalidad y sensibilidad le impelían a mostrarse lo más atento posible con su amada. Las rosas de los viernes eran ya un hábito que acabaría por transformarse en una tradición.

**OoOoO**

El día de san Valentín estaba cerca, Marianne misma se la había hecho ver.

-¿Y qué se hace ese día? –preguntó George a la expectativa.

Marianne le miró y se encogió de hombros. La muchacha tenía un carácter demasiado fuerte y sumamente práctico. No podía negarse que estaba enamorada hasta el tuétano de George, pero no se podían considerar una pareja muy estándar que digamos. En realidad, George tendía a ser más sentimental que Marianne. Aunque había muchos momentos en los que la joven se dejaba atrapar por el romanticismo.

-¿Qué te parece si cenamos solos y paseamos un rato? –preguntó Marianne.

Lo que sí tenía era que acostumbraba tocarlo en todo momento. Le abrazaba, le besaba la mejilla o de plano, si había oportunidad y nadie que les viera, los besos se volvían sumamente apasionados, Hasta que sentían perder la cabeza. Madame Aloy miraba a su nieta favorita con malos ojos. Increpándola por comportarse de forma tan poco decorosa. George tendía a sentirse un poco culpable ante la dama. Pero el estar con Marianne le hacía fantasear con el momento en que fuera su mujer, de todo a todo: de nombre y físicamente. Era tan hermosa, que no podía evitarlo, su sangre se encendía y se daba cuenta de la muchacha sentía lo mismo. Marianne era muy impulsiva, siempre había sido así con él. Jamás perdía la oportunidad de demostrarle físicamente lo atraída que se sentía por él.

-No sé que me diste para tenerme así –le murmuró un día, después de una prolongada sesión de besos y caricias, donde ambos acabaron con el pelo revuelto y la ropa desfajada.

-¿Sabes qué me gustaría? –le confesó George-. Ver el amanecer contigo.

Los ojos azules chispearon traviesos.

-¿No mataremos a la tía abuela del disgusto? –preguntó pícara.

George rió. Vaya que sí, la santa mujer les había intentado imponer un chaperón y fue William quien logró impedirlo. Claro que apeló a la caballerosidad de George y a la buena educación de Marianne, recibida en la familia. Cuando los dos enamorados se dieron cuenta de esto, fruncieron en idéntico gesto de fastidio, el entrecejo. Sin embargo, ese deseo se vio cumplido, ya que William Albert Andley les dio los medios y la ocasión para cumplirlo, sin siquiera sospecharlo.

**OoOoO**

El plan de pasar a solas el día de san Valentín se vino abajo. William organizó una reunión con la familia y varios de los inversionistas y, obviamente, tendrían que asistir. Marianne le puso malos ojos a su tutor, aunque aceptó. Le debía demasiado y estaría acompañada de su hermana.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa! –se defendió el rubio-. Fue la tía Aloy quien tuvo la idea.

A pesar de todo, cumplieron. Las mellizas vistieron sendos trajes en color rojo, aunque en diseño exclusivo para cada una de las hijas de William Albert Andley. Candy y Marianne se dedicaron a fungir como anfitrionas de la famosa fiesta. Aunque Marianne y George aprovecharon para pasar el mayor rato juntos. Bailaron juntos la mayoría de las piezas, mirándose a los ojos y olvidándose de todo lo que les rodeaba. George le había regalado un hermoso corsage que su prometida lucía con gracia y orgullo y la muchacha le regaló un par de gemelos de oro blanco, que George se apresuró a cambiar por los que llevaba en la camisa. William les miraba, con aire nostálgico, ¿hasta cuándo se atrevería él a declararse a Candy? Se preguntaba, intuía que la muchacha de ojos verdes le correspondería. Así que decidió hacerlo esa noche.

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, cuando Marianne y George se escabulleron del ya casi desierto salón de fiestas. La señora Aloy se había retirado desde hacía un buen rato, agotada de tanto ajetreo. Candy y William despedían a los últimos invitados y Marianne hizo una seña a George. Subieron casi corriendo, ella con las zapatillas de tacón alto en la mano, hasta llegar al ático. Entraron sigilosamente. Había un amplio sofá, ya bastante usado, que había sido colocado ahí por órdenes de la tía abuela, en una reciente remodelación de la sala principal. Marianne dejó los zapatos y se acercó, a fin de moverlo hacia el ventanal que daba hacia el lado este.

-Ayúdame –pidió en voz baja.

George se apresuró a mover, junto con su prometida, el mueble. La chica tomó asiento y le invitó a imitarla.

-Si la señora despierta… -advirtió George.

Con gesto cínico, Marianne se encogió de hombros.

-Nos regañará –dijo-. Pero vale la pena.

El varón se quitó la chaqueta del smoking y, tomando asiento, acabó por abrazar a Marianne, ya que la madrugada estaba un poco fresca. El cuerpo femenino se sentía tibio y el masculino, cuando la chica se le acurrucó en el pecho, respondió tensándose. Los músculos de George eran duros y suaves al mismo tiempo.

-Esperemos el amanecer –pidió en voz baja George.

No se dijeron mucho más el uno a la otra, sino que comenzaron a besarse. Como siempre, buscaban la oportunidad de hacerlo, ya que eran muy pocas las veces que estaban a solas. El trabajo, los viajes, la universidad, la familia, todo se confabulaba para que su noviazgo fuera un ir y venir de personas. Las caricias se fueron haciendo más intensas y los besos más profundos. Marianne se pegó a George de manera insinuante y el hombre comenzó a responder a la furiosa necesidad que sentía de tocarla. Las manos fuertes y grandes hormigueaban con el deseo de sentir la blanca piel de la mujer. Marianne le tenía enredados los brazos al cuello y le besaba profundamente. Las lenguas de ambos prácticamente bailaban, ya en boca de él o de ella. La respiración de ambos se entrecortó y la temperatura comenzó a subir. ¡Qué deseos de despojarla del vestido y sentir la tibieza de los pechos femeninos sobre su torso! Marianne bajó las manos hasta la espalda de George, comenzó a desfajarle la camisa para sentirlo. Fue él quien reaccionó primero y, con la mayor delicadeza, la apartó de sí.

-No, Marianne, por favor –suplicó.

¡Dios! Que doloroso era no ceder a sus más urgentes deseos y saciarlos. Por un momento, le dio la espalda y respiró profundamente, escuchando a Marianne como se reacomodaba en el viejo sofá.

-Lo siento, querida –musitó.

El saber que William confiaba plenamente en él, hizo que se mantuviera lo más ecuánime que pudo. Fue George quien propuso dos años de noviazgo. Marianne era muy joven y él no quería robarle nada de experiencias.

-Yo no – replicó Marianne, descarada y le miró con ojos muy serios-. Vamos a casarnos ya, George.

-Quedamos que esperaríamos… -comenzó George.

-¡Al diablo el acuerdo! –exclamó Marianne-. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Te deseo, te necesito de todo a todo. Te sueño, te busco y no me conformo con el poco tiempo que podemos estar juntos.

El tono dolido de la muchacha le hizo levantar las cejas. El se sentía exactamente igual. La amaba más que a nada en el mundo y nada deseaba más que convertirla en su esposa, pero el miedo a que ella cambiara de parecer le había hecho pedir tiempo.

-¡Quiero ser tuya! ¡De todo a todo! ¿Por qué tenemos que escondernos para dar rienda suelta a la pasión? –continuó Marianne, acarició con el dedo, en forma distraída, la flor del corsage.

-No somos unos niños. Y tú sabes muy bien que yo no soy como el resto de las chicas de mi edad –los ojos azules relampagueaban con furia y se humedecían al mismo tiempo-. Lo que tú y yo decidamos deberán aceptarlo los demás y ya.

No era tan cierto que hubiera tanta independencia. Marianne aún no cumplía veintiún años, por lo tanto, no era mayor de edad. Aunque claro, en cierta forma, poco importaba. William, como su tutor, ya había dado su consentimiento para la boda. George se acercó y la abrazó.

-George… –gimoteó, vencida la chica.

Se apretó al hombre, quien la sujetó con la mayor ternura posible y le besó la coronilla.

-No llores, por favor, sabes que no puedo soportarlo –suplicó-. Tienes razón, casémonos ya. Así como tú te sientes, me siento yo. No tiene caso seguir separados. Te amo tanto…

-Y yo a ti… -gimoteó Marianne.

Podía ser todo lo práctica y cínica que quisiera, pero siempre lloraba con él. George acabó sacando su pañuelo y se lo ofreció. Marianne lo tomó y se secó los ojos, manchando el blanco cuadro de tela con maquillaje y lágrimas.

-Te amo, George –le dijo con voz tranquila.

-Y yo a ti, Marianne.

Otro beso más ocupó los sentidos de la pareja y vuelta a empezar; pero esta vez, George apeló a toda su fuerza de voluntad y logró controlar su deseo. Echó mano a toda la ternura que la joven le inspiraba, recordándose que era un caballero chapado a la antigua y que su novia merecía todo su respeto.

**OoOoO**

El sol comenzó a teñir de rosa el horizonte y ambos se quedaron callados, mirando la bella postal que se presentaba ante sus ojos. La oscuridad dio paso a la claridad, revelando un cielo de un azul tan intenso, que llenaba de emoción. Los ojos de Marianne se humedecieron nuevamente y se apretujó todavía más en el pecho de George. El la abrazó, feliz de ver cumplido su deseo de contemplar el amanecer con su amada en brazos. Adivinó, más que sintió, las lágrimas que Marianne derramó. Sonrió, mientras le besaba nuevamente la coronilla. La verdad es que, muy en el fondo, la mujer gozaba con esas escenas tan llenas de belleza y ternura tanto como él; reposó su mejilla en el suave cabello rubio y ensortijado, que la chica llevaba solamente sujeto con la peineta que le regalara recién la conociera. El ruido de la puerta del ático al abrirse les hizo saltar a ambos del sofá. Sin embargo, Albert les descubrió antes de que tuvieran tiempo de alisarse la ropa; se acercó dirigiéndoles una mirada suspicaz.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó con voz seria.

Por mucho que los apoyara, no permitiría que se brincaran los límites.

-Viendo el amanecer –respondió con seguridad Marianne, arreglándose el vestido.

George miró a su jefe y amigo con seriedad y tranquilidad, aunque sintiéndose algo culpable por la posición en que William les encontrara.

-Si la tía Aloy se entera, Marianne, se enojará muchísimo –continuó el rubio joven con tono de reconvención.

-William, fue culpa mía –intervino George, caballerosamente y tomó la mano de su prometida-. Hemos decidido casarnos ya –agregó.

William levantó una ceja expectante.

-¿Algún motivo en especial? –preguntó.

-Que no queremos esperar más –agregó Marianne, apretando la mano varonil que encerraba la suya.

William acabó por sonreírles. ¡Qué envidia sentía! Ellos alcanzaban su sueño de manera tan real, que eran un ejemplo para él, el poderoso patriarca del encumbrado clan Andley. Se abstuvo de mencionar que esa madrugada, se le había propuesto a Candy y ella lo había aceptado. Estos momentos eran de ellos, quienes habían luchado por su amor con firmeza y valentía.

Así, tres meses después, en plena primavera, con la fragancia de las flores llenando el ambiente, y el sol como bendición del cielo, Marianne y George se convirtieron en esposos. William, junto a Candy, les miraba con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Candy, feliz por su hermana, la abrazó estrechamente, sin cuidarse de arrugar el bello vestido de brocado y pedrería, blanco y brillante.

-¡Que sean muy felices! –se oyó desear a los invitados a la boda, mientras la pareja posaba fuera de la Iglesia, para las primeras fotografías como marido y mujer.

_*****FIN*****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol.**_


End file.
